Corazón de acero
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: La tercera edicion del torneo de smash bros. ha terminado, ahora es tiempo de que los participantes descancen despues de las feroces batallas que tuvieron lugar en el torneo , pero al joven Pit le hace falta ganar una ultima batalla la del amor ...
1. Problemas en el paraiso

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creativos únicamente son presentados aquí sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Corazón de acero**

-Que brazos –dijo en voz baja el joven ángel, mientras observaba al mercenario de cabellos azules entrenar a pocos metros de el .

-¿Dijiste algo Pit?-Pregunto intrigado el mercenario mientras se daba la vuelta para interrogar al joven ángel.

-No , no nada Ike , solo… solo tarareaba una canción

-¿Qué canción? –pregunto mientras retiraba su espada de el suelo y se dirigía en dirección hacia el ángel.

-¿Ehh?...ah shotgun kiss

-Vaya titulo para una canción eh

-Fue el Capitán Falcon quien me la enseño

-Si , da igual , el tipo esta loco ; pero será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a la sala de estar del edificio ya van a avisar en donde vamos a dormir –decía mientras se dirigía hacia un edificio harto vistoso-

-¿Enserio?

-Si…

-Que bien , ya estaba harto de dormir en el suelo , es casi imposible dormir así

-Ay , niños , es imposible tratar con personas como tu , es obvio que aunque seas el líder de un ejercito nunca has peleado mas allá de tus cómodos territorios

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!

-Quiero decir que nunca antes has dormido en una caravana que tiene que dirigirse hacia donde su enemigo

-Ahh , es eso pues no nunca antes he hecho eso de hecho nunca antes he combatido con mi ejercito , la ultima vez que tuve que pelear contra las fuerzas de medusa fue hace ya un tiempo , pero aquella vez lo hice yo solo

-¿¡Que!

-Oh si , lo hice yo solo , sin necesidad de un ejercito-dijo altaneramente el joven ángel-

-No , no es eso , me refiero a como puedes ser el líder de un ejercito sin saber siquiera lo que es trabajo en equipo

-Pues así lo decidió Palutena

-¿Tu diosa?

-¡Si!

-Pues tremenda idiota que es tu diosa entonces

-¡Hey , Palutena no es una idiota!

En un acto el joven ángel sintió como el mercenario caía pesadamente sobre de el , dándole tiempo apenas para apartarse un poco y dejar que el mercenario terminara de caer pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Lo ves! eso te pasa por andar blasfemando con los dioses.

-Agh fue una piedra en el camino –decía incorporándose de nuevo el mercenario-

-No creo que haya sido una piedra , no veo ninguna piedra en el suelo

-No trates de joder Pit se que fue una piedra , de seguro una piedra enterrada o la raíz de el pasto

-Si Ike lo que tu digas …

-Bah , como sea , ¿porque carajo no me detuviste?-decía mientras retomaban el paso al cada vez mas cercano edificio

-Bueno… pesas como cien kilos

-¡Oye!

-¡Pesas como cien kilos! Y aparte te lo merecías por hablar así de mi diosa y de mi

-Sabes no voy a soportar que trates de insultarme , nos vemos en el edificio –dijo el mercenario mientras corría hacia el edificio

¡Oye , yo no te estoy insultando … además tu empezaste!-Gritaba el joven ángel al ya lejano mercenario sin alguna respuesta de este-

Jumnh , ¿de que sirve que sea guapo si es un crecido y sentido? Se preguntaba el ángel mientras apretaba el paso hacia el edificio.

Ya en la sala principal de el edificio se encontraba la gran mayoría de los ex participantes de el torneo y sobre una mesa estaba el plomero regordete de Mario quien ya empezaba a hablar.

-Atiendan los presentes , la repartición de los cuartos ya esta lista , los veteranos en este concurso como en ocasiones pasadas nos quedaremos en nuestros respectivos cuartos… mientras que a los nuevos integrantes se les asignara un cuarto doble porque parece ser que a la master hand le dio flojera construir mas cuartos

Un abucheo se empezaba a armar cuando Peach se dirigió a los presentes para tratar de calmarlos.

-No , no lo que paso es que fueron construidos , pero parece ser que Crazy Hand los destruyo en uno de sus ataques de locura

Nuevamente el abucheo apareció al escuchar la supuesta excusa a la falta de habitaciones , entonces entre la multitud se escucho la voz grave de el antropomorfo lobo espacial , Wolf .

-¡Injusticia , en cualquier caso ustedes compartan también sus habitaciones!

Comentario que fue bien recibido por la mayoría de los inconformes presentes , no obstante no tardo en llegar una respuesta por parte de el piloto de carreras de formula zero , el Capitán Falcon

-Creo que hablo por los veteranos de este torneo al decir que no es nuestro problema que sus habitaciones hayan sido derrumbadas por Crazy Hand , creo que si tienen un problema con eso , vayan entonces con ella y quéjense todo lo que quieran.

Mismo comentario que fue respondido nuevamente por Wolf quien lo único que ahora quería era crear una riña entre los veteranos y los novatos con tal de acercarse mas y mas a su objetivo principal : el equipo star fox.

-Esta bien… iremos mañana pero creo que merecemos un descanso digno , ¿por qué no solo comparten sus habitaciones con nosotros el día de hoy? ¿Acaso piensan que no merecemos descansar apropiadamente? ¿Piensan que porque somos novatos en este torneo no tenemos los mismos derechos que ustedes?

El C. Falcon trato de responder a las preguntas pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el príncipe de Altea .

-Discúlpenos por la situación de las habitaciones , como ya dijeron las habitaciones fueron derrumbadas por un ataque de locura de Crazy Hand y es que es muy difícil controlarla cuando se pone así , de verdad que no es nuestra culpa que haya pasado eso y trataremos de convencer a Mater Hand de que vuelva a construir las habitaciones así que por favor tengan paciencia y descansen por ahora en sus habitaciones dobles.

-¡Pues no se tu quien te creas que eres pero yo quiero dormir en una habitación personal , no quiero dormir cerca de alguno de estos perdedores.

Mismo comentario que fue abucheado por los participantes que anteriormente le habían apoyado en sus comentarios anteriores.

-Wolf , se que eres el campeón de el presente torneo…y trato de entender tu descontento de esta situación sin llegar a entenderla de el todo pero si tanto es tu descontento por esta situación , te otorgo mi habitación ¿esta bien? , ¿alguien mas quiere una habitación personal?

Una multitud sin comentarios, al parecer las palabras de el príncipe Marth habían hecho recapacitar a los inconformes.

¿Nadie mas? … esta bien , ahora los acomodaremos en parejas para que puedan ir a descansar a la brevedad posible , ¿Mario?

Ahhh si , veamos , Marth con Meta Knight , Lucas con Wario, Snake con Sonic

Mientras se asignaban las recamaras el joven ángel trataba de notarse optimista sobre aquella situación , lo dulce que seria compartir la habitación con el mercenario.

-Lo amargo más bien –dijo para si mismo recordando lo pesado que había estado Ike hace unos momentos- da igual si me asignan con otra persona.

Pokemon trainner con Lucario , Olimar con Diddy Kong , Ike con Toon Link y … Pit

-Mario –Interrumpió el héroe del tiempo- creo que no habrá inconveniente que Toon Link se quede conmigo al fin y al cabo es mas compacto que el yo joven , digo… creo que se le haría bastante grande una cama individual para el

-¿Entonces que Toon Link se quede contigo?

-Si , además de que ya esta en el séptimo sueño –dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al menor en sus brazos descansando confortablemente con una bombita transparente en su nariz que seguía su ritmo respiratorio-

Esta bien … shotacon

-¡¿QUÉ?

-No nada … de igual forma Pit se iba a quedar sin habitación , Pit tu te quedas con Ike , es todo , pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones .

-Bueno las habitaciones se encuentras a la izquierda si gustan seguirme , para ir asignándoselas –dijo tranquilamente Samus-

Así los presentes siguieron a la rubia mientras esta iba asignándoles las habitaciones a las parejas.

-Esta será la habitación de Pokemon trainner y Lucario , tiene un baño completo así que no será necesario que bajen a la planta baja para tomarse un baño , si tienen algún problema con el agua nos lo hacen saber … que pasen buenas noches.

Los restantes nuevamente seguían a la chica rubia por unos cuantos metros , pues parecía que las habitaciones dobles eran mas grandes de lo que pensaban , algo que intrigaba a los participantes restantes ¿cómo serian entonces las habitaciones individuales?

-Esta será la habitación de Olimar y Diddy Kong , aunque no tiene un baño como la habitación de Pokemon trainer … sin embargo si no quieren ir a tomar un baño a la planta baja pueden pedirle prestado el baño a Pokemon trainer . Que pasen buenas noches.

Nuevamente los presentes seguían a la chica rubia quien los guiaba a la siguiente habitación.

-Marth , esta es tu habitación , tu ya la conoces así que no es necesario explicarte como va lo de el agua y los objetos voladores ¿esta bien?

- He , no te preocupes Samus , si eso pasa ya sabemos a quien despertar , que pases buenas noches.

¿Objetos voladores? , pensaba el joven ángel mientras seguían ya unos pocos a la chica rubia , Ike no le quitaba la mirada a Samus y eso en parte le molestaba un poco , no era que la chica no fuera bella pero al menos el no le veía algo como para quedársele viendo de la forma en la que lo hacia Ike.

-Lucas , esta será su habitación , también tienen baño así que ya saben si quieren tomarse un baño no será necesario que bajen al piso de abajo … y si tienen un problema con el agua háganoslo saber , que pasen buenas noches.

Dos menos , cada vez se iban haciendo menos los presentes hasta que al fin eran cuatro , cinco con Samus.

-Snake , este será su cuarto … tiene un baño completo pero casi siempre tiene problemas con el agua… si tienes … si tienen un problema con el agua me lo haces … hacen saber para que te preste…les preste mi baño ¿esta bien? , que pases buenas noches

Era obvio , que a Samus le gustaba Snake pero Ike seguía observándola todo el tiempo , como si la estuviese desnudando con su mirada ; hasta que al fin estuvieron en frente de su habitación.

Pit , esta será su habitación , ya saben si tienen algún problema con el agua nos lo hacen saber , el desayuno será a las 10:00 AM , los estaremos esperando en el comedor a esa hora ¿esta bien? Que pasen buenas noches chicos – dijo mientras le daba un beso como el que le da una madre a su hijo en la mejilla al joven ángel dejando impresionado al Mercenario que estaba al lado de ellos -Hasta mañana.

-¡Waaah! , ¡es enorme!-dijo el joven ángel al entrar a la habitación-

-He dormido en lugares mas grandes que este , esto parece el cuarto de algún sirviente en el palacio de Crimea

-Hummmn , si …lo que tu digas Ike

-Es en serio , tal vez tu nunca hayas estado en un palacio como yo pero debes de creerme

-¿Y si no te creo?

-Deberías de hacerlo

-Uhmmm , sabes eso no me importa , solo quiero dormir –dijo el ángel mientras se acostaba en la que era la cama mas grande en la habitación-buenas noches…Ike

-Pit…

-¿Dime Ike?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir-

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

¿Qu-qu-que tipo de favor Ike?-pregunto nervioso el ángel mientras escuchaba los pasos de el mercenario acercarse hacia donde el estaba-

-Podrías quitarte…-susurro el mercenario mientras tomaba de el brazo izquierdo al castaño-

-¿Qu-qu-quitarme?

-¡¿Quietarte de mi cama?-grito el mercenario mientras jalaba de la cama con todas sus fuerzas al ángel haciéndolo volar verbalmente por el cuarto debido a la gran fuerza con la que lo había jalado-

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA IKE? , ¡YO ESTABA AHÍ!

-Estabas ya dijiste –dijo el mercenario aventándose a la cama para después pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza-

-¡Devuélveme mi cama Ike!

-Primero , ¿para que quieres una cama tan grande enano?

-¡No me llames enano , me llamo Pit!

-Si , bueno , respóndeme

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Ike , devuélveme mi cama

-No ha

-Si ha , devuélvemela

-Mira es una cama muy grande para ti Enano , déjamela a mi , yo no podría dormir en esa camita de aya –dijo apuntado la cama que estaba enfrente de la que ahora era su cama- además por algo están proporcionadas al tamaño las camas , una es grande para personas altas y esbeltas como yo y otra es pequeña para pequeños enanos como tu

-¡Deja de llamarme enano! Y devuélveme mi cama

-Quítame de ella

-Pesas 100 kilos , es imposible

-Peso 85 kilos pero debe de ser mucho peso para un enano debilucho como tu

-¡Que dejes de llamarme enano!

-Bueno… Pit , no te voy a devolver nada porque esta es ahora MI CAMA ¿entiendes?

-Si no te quitas de mi cama voy a

-¿A?

-A tener que

-¿A tener que?

-¡Dormir en ella!-exclamo cabizbajo y ruborizado el castaño-

-…Para que pudieras dormir en ella tendrías que quitarme primero

-Puedo dormir en ella sin que sea necesario quitarte de ella

-No quisieras hacerlo Pit , créeme que no soportarías los constantes golpes que doy mientras duermo , solo Soren podía ag…

-¿Solo quien?

-Oh cállate , se buen niño y vete a dormir a TU CAMA

-No pienso hacerlo , hasta que me regreses MI CAMA

-Argh como molestas , si tantas ganas tienes de que te la regrese ¿porque no peleamos por ella?

-¡Porque ya es muy tarde idiota , se ve que no ves la hora que es!

-¿Que tal mañana por la mañana ENA-NO?

-Ni lo sueñes idiota , no pienso dormir en una cama que no es mía

-¡Entonces quítame de aquí!

El mercenario fue interrumpido por un golpe seco en la pared , seguido por una voz que seguramente era la de Snake en el otro cuarto

-¡Déjenos dormir en paz , escandalosos!

-Ya ves enano , tus gritos despertaron al pobre de Snake

-¡Fuiste tu idiota!

Nuevamente se escucho un golpe seco en la pared

-Ves-susurro el mercenario-

-Esta bien , mañana después del desayuno , tu y yo en Battlefield

-Ha ha eso es lo que quería escuchar , ahora apaga la luz y ve a dormir enano mañana será un día difícil para ti

-Esa cama regresara a mi , ya veras Ikediota –exclamo el ángel mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación para luego dirigirse a su cama (su camita)-

No es que quisiera pelear con Ike pues al fin y al cabo era para el casi imposible pelear con la persona a la que el quería , pero le había molestado bastante que lo siguiese tratando de humillar y dejarlo en ridículo , esa actitud prepotente de parte de Ike era lo único que no le gustaba de el , por eso al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarlo y ganarle , humillándolo frente a todos los que presenciarían esa batalla , solo de esa forma tal vez le quitaría esa actitud tan odiosa , tal vez.

¿Y quien demonios es esa Soren?-Se preguntaba a si mismo el joven ángel, hasta que sorpresivamente escucho como le llamaba el mercenario-

-Piiiit

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estas tan enano?

-No hagas preguntas tontas y descansa

-Piiiit

-¿Qué?

-Es en serio ¿por qué estas tan enano?

-Tengo la estatura ideal para mi edad ¿sabes?

-Yo pienso que tal vez no comes bien , digo por algo estas tan enano y flaco

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

-Piiiit

-¡¿Qué?

-Shhhh vas a despertar a los demás si gritas

-Bueno…¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 16 ¿algún problema?

-A tu edad yo no estaba tan enano , ni tan esquelético como tu

-Es porque tu no eres humano

-No, tu eres el que no es humano

-Claro que no lo soy , soy un ángel

-Yo pensé que los ángeles eran mas altos y esbeltos como yo

-Tu no sabes nada Ike , ya descansa

-Piiiit

-¡Que!... ¿qué quieres?

-¿Te gusta Samus?

-No , no me gusta

-Piiit

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no te gusta Samus?

-Porque no y ya

-Como no te puede gustar esa belleza , digo pocas veces me fijo en una mujer pero es que nunca antes había visto a una mujer como ella , parece una diosa , no se porque no te gusta si a tu edad las hormonas están al cien.

-¿Y por eso te le quedas viendo el trasero como idiota?

-No solo el trasero , también otras cosas como por ejemplo… espera , ¿como supiste eso?

-Eres un idiota Ike , ya descansa

-Piiiit

-¿Qué qui-e-res?

-¿Crees que le gustes a Samus?

-No , no creo , ya duérmete

-¿Entonces por que te dio un beso?

-No se , duérmete ya , me aturdes con tus preguntas estúpidas

-Es enserio ¿por qué crees que te haya dado un beso?

-…¿Porque soy un lindo ángel?

-¿Tu crees?

-Eso supongo , además , no creo que le guste

-¿Ah no?

-No , le gusta Snake pero a mi me pudo haber dado ese beso porque ….

-¿Por qué?

-Me ve como un hermanito o algo así

-No se parecen en nada , pero en fin

-Tenemos los ojos azules , no se si te hayas dado cuenta

-Pero no eres rubio , en cualquiera de los casos el mas parecido a un hermano seria Link

-Uhm , en eso tienes razón , bueno el punto es que no le gusto ni ella me gusta ¿ahora si ya puedes dormir o quieres que te cuente un cuento?

Así esta bien , será mejor que descanses , mañana te daré la paliza de tu vida

-Eso lo veremos

-…Pit… por tu bien será mejor que te alejes de Samus ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero estorbos en mi camino y no voy a tentarme el corazón si eres tu o el estúpido de Snake

-¿Y crees que te voy a hacer caso?

-Deberías de hacerlo , y mañana voy a darte una buena razón para que lo hagas . hasta mañana.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio , un silencio que solo invitaba al ángel a ir al mundo de los sueños , así fue , decidió no seguir haciéndose preguntas si no hasta el día siguiente , por el momento debía descansar.

* * *

Bueno esta es la primera parte de este , este fic , espero actualizarlo a la brevedad posible , esto debido a que lo escribí muy espontáneamente por que no actualizaba ni escribía mucho desde hace ya un rato , por lo mismo de estar horas y horas jugando vg o estudiando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos este grandísimo ritual llamado escribir.

En si era algo que ya desde hace tiempo me llamaba la atención de escribir , hacer algo en relación a super smash bros aunque debo de admitir que aun no se para que sector termine enfocado este fic .

Por el momento es todo , gracias de antemano a todos eh A TODOS


	2. Con el corazón en la garganta

Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creativos unicamente son presentados aqui sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Con el corazón en la garganta

Su sueño fue interrumpido , en el momento que sintió como era manoseado lascivamente por en medio de sus glúteos , rozando una y otra vez aquella parte prohibida , hasta bajar al perineo haciendo al joven ángel estremecerse de aquella sensación erótica-orgásmica que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo conforme aquella mano intrusa estimulaba esa parte hasta hacer que , de su boca saliera un gemido de placer.

Sin embargo , cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante , así que , bruscamente aparto aquella mano intrusa que lo estimulaba de atrás de donde el estaba descansando , y se dio media vuelta sobre si para poder estar en contacto con el dueño de aquella mano que momentos atrás había osado a estimulado eróticamente hasta hacerlo gemir. Aunque ya se imaginaba quien era la persona que había osado a sacarle un gemido , se sorprendió al tenerlo de frente ; era su compañero de cuarto y casi dueño de su corazón : Ike. Quien a lo que toda lógica supondría estaba con un expresión seria casi notándose aburrida. Así su mirada se perdió en los zafiros que tenia el mercenario como ojos , tratando de buscar en ellos una razón lógica para lo que había sucedido hacia un rato , sin embargo solo veía en ellos una expresión parecida a la de un gato que apenas se levanta de una siesta de por lo menos 10 horas ininterrumpidas de sueño.

Trato de articular algunas palabras , pero ninguna le convencía del todo . ¿Cómo le diriges la palabra a una persona que "trato" de abusar sexualmente de ti Pitty? , se preguntaba mientras seguía buscando alguna palabra , cualquier cosa para romper el molesto silencio que llenaba la habitación en esos momentos .

Fue justo cuando tenia las palabras que iba a decirle en forma de reclamo , cuando el mercenario hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Porque me detuviste?-susurro el mercenario tratando de que el ángel le siguiera la corriente-

-¿Cómo que porque?-susurro de igual forma el joven ángel aunque con un tono agresivo en su voz-

-¿No te gusto como lo hacia?

-No digas idioteces Ike, es obvio que no me gusto lo que hiciste y no es para menos , eso solo lo hacen los… los "raros"

-Pensé que tu eras uno de esos que llamas "raros"

-Pensaste mal…

-Y pensé también , que por eso gemiste cuando te estaba tocando así

-Eso es diferente…es como si yo… yo te tocara la entrepierna , seguro gemirías de la misma forma en que yo lo hice

-Créeme que eso no me haría gemir , aunque me gustaría ver que tan cierto es lo que dices así que…

-¿Que que Idiota? , no me digas que

No pudo terminar de articular lo que iba a decir , cuando sintió la mano derecha del mercenario tocar su brazo derecho , para llevar aquella extremidad hacia la entrepierna del mercenario

-¡¿EHHH? -exclamo el ángel , al notar lo que había hecho el mercenario con su brazo, pues de esa forma su mano ahora tocaba la entrepierna del mercenario-

-Shhhh –ordeno con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda el mercenario haciéndole entender al ángel que tuviera cuidado con el tono de voz-

-¿Qué carajo haces?-susurro agresivamente el ángel ante la situación en la que estaba-

-¿Sientes lo dura que esta?

-…¿Qu-qu-qu-que esta que?

-Lo que estas tocando angelito ¿ves que no me hace gemir en lo mínimo?

Trato de articular cualquier cosa para tratar de defenderse de aquel ultimo ataque verbal que había recibido , sin embargo no podía decir nada en contra de lo que había dicho el mercenario y ciertamente el sentir calor en sus mejillas no ayudaba mucho en tratar de articular alguna frase defensiva , pues seria contrarrestada por lo siguiente que podría decir el mercenario en referencia al rubor que sabia tenia ya en su rostro.

Agacho su rostro para evitar que el mercenario viese aquel rubor en su rostro , sin embargo lo que vio al agachar su rostro lo hizo ruborizarse aun mas , el ver su mano tocar la entrepierna del mercenario era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Aunque ciertamente lo ruborizo mas el hecho de ver que la mano derecha del mercenario había dejado ya libre su brazo , haciendo entonces, que fuera la voluntad de el ángel tocar esa parte o no.

Quiso hacer como si nunca hubiese visto lo que estaba haciendo , no obstante el mercenario se había percatado perfectamente de lo que el ángel había visto y de lo que estaba haciendo consiente o inconscientemente el joven ángel . Fue entonces que sintió la mano izquierda del mercenario tocar suavemente su barbilla para alzar así su rostro , haciendo de esa forma , que nuevamente se cruzaran las miradas hasta erotizar nuevamente.

Entonces , el ángel se percato de la mirada del mercenario que , había dejado de verse aburrida y había cambiado a , una mirada parecida a la de un cazador que tiene a su presa justo en donde quería.

El silencio en el cuarto era notable , pero había dejado de ser un silencio molesto, era mas bien parecido a la calma que antecede a un huracán , y así fue. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el mercenario poso su mano derecha en la cintura de el ángel para después , con su brazo , envolver completamente la cintura del joven ángel.

Poco a poco se empezó a romper el silencio en la habitación, eran sonidos leves los que hacia Ike mientras rozaba con su piel la tela de las sabanas de la cama del ángel y las de sus ropas pero ante aquel silencio que hacia unos momentos reinaba la entera habitación , eran suficientes como para sentir que fuesen ruidos muy graves los que invadían la habitación.

Entonces el mercenario acerco el cuerpo del ángel hacia el suyo , a sabiendas que el joven ángel no iba a dejar de tocar su entrepierna por el brusco movimiento que acababa de hacer. Apoyo entonces su rostro sobre el hombro del ángel para buscar con su lengua el cuello de este.

Recorrió lentamente con su lengua el cuello del joven ángel , haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del ángel en mas de una ocasión , sin duda el menor era nuevo en ese tipo de placeres , un cuerpo virgen que se estremeció aun mas cuando la lengua del mercenario recorrió la oreja derecha del ángel para al fin recitar en ella el mensaje que había tardado en llegar.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Pit…

La respuesta del joven ángel se hizo esperar , no obstante , no fue una respuesta verbal.

El joven ángel aparto su mano derecha de la entrepierna de el mercenario , para así tener ambas manos libres . Solo de esa forma podría apartar levemente el cuerpo del mercenario para comenzar a desnudarse.

-¿Te ayudo con algo angelito?-susurraba de forma seductora el mercenario en referencia a la cantidad de ropas de las que se había despojado el ángel-

-N-no, ya voy a terminar, solo debo d-de quitarme las mallas

-¿Y no te gustaría que yo te las quitara?

-A-así e-esta bien

-¿Seguro?

-S-si … ya esta –dijo aliviadamente al terminar de desnudarse, al fin sin la presión de ser ayudado por el mercenario-

-Vaya –dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo del menor- no me hubiera imaginado que tu cuerpo se vería mas hermoso desnudo , sabes , te ves mas tierno así

-EH g-gracias

-Por nada angelito -dijo el mercenario mientras se levantaba de la cama , para quedar de pie a unos centímetros de donde estaba el ángel-

-¿Q-que haces?

-¿No es obvio? Me voy a quitar la ropa , no es muy justo que tu estés desnudo y yo no ¿no crees?

-N-no

El joven ángel miraba perplejo como las ropas del mercenario iban cayendo una por una al piso , hasta que este solo quedaba en ropas intimas.

Trago saliva mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del mercenario semi-desnudo , notando en el muy bien marcado cuerpo de este alguna que otra cicatriz de guerra , aunque eso no dejaba de hacer atractivo el cuerpo del mercenario.

Entonces la grave voz del mercenario sonó nuevamente en la habitación.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con esto angelito? Me cuesta trabajo quitármelo –dijo en referencia a la prenda intima que impedía su entera desnudez-

-N-no g-gracias , s-se que puedes tu , tu solo…-susurro el ángel mientras ocultaba su propia desnudez bajo las sabanas de su cama-

-Uhmmm tal vez fue mala idea pedírtelo, debí de habértelo ordenado. Empecemos de nuevo. Quiero que me ayudes con esto angelito

-P-pero , n-no se como

-Fácil , préstame tus manos

Entonces el joven ángel estiro sus brazos hacia donde estaba el mercenario , con el corazón en la garganta , a sabiendas de lo que sucedería después.

El mercenario tomo ambas manos del ángel y las llevo a su cintura , para que pudieran tomar el cintillo de el bóxer que llevaba puesto.

-Fácil ¿no , angelito? ahora , solo baja tus manos y listo

-¿A-a-así?-susurro apenas audiblemente mientras bajaba con ambas manos aquella prenda que le mostraría al fin el como "era" su querido mercenario-

-Aha , solo bájalo un poco mas…

-eh-suspiro al encontrarse de frente con el miembro fálico del mercenario -…Ragnell…

Mghhhhhm.

Se quejaba el ángel tras haber descansado las horas que su cuerpo le había exigido descansar.

-Claro , claro , claro pitty , era todo un sueño , jamás escucharas a ese idiota llamarte angelito o tratarte tan delicadamente

Pensaba , mientras la puerta del baño se abría para dejar ver a su compañero de cuarto salir con una toalla alrededor de su cintura cubriéndole el área intima.

Rápidamente su mirada se cruzo con la del mercenario que lo miraba algo confuso , hasta que decidió hablar.

-Buenos días chicos -dijo el mercenario mientras salía del baño por completo-

-…¿Chicos?

-Si… tu y tu amigo. Dime ¿que fue lo que soñaste?

Apenas se dio cuenta de que era de lo que hablaba el mercenario se tapo rápidamente con las sabanas la erección mientras se ruborizaba en parte por la pena y en parte por ver al mercenario en aquellos paños menores.

-Hehehehe ¿Entonces? ¿qué soñaste?

-…N-no recuerdo

-Uhmmm suele pasar … si no te importa , ¿puedes darte la vuelta? . Pensaba cambiarme en el baño pero como te vi dormido no le vi problema alguno si me cambiaba aquí , sin embargo nunca anticipe que te despertarías , ¿te importa?

-No , no me pienso voltear , porque quiero verte "como en realidad eres" pensaba el ángel mientras seguía viendo aun anonadado a su compañero de cuarto

-¡Hey! , responde , ¿sigues dormido o que? te dije que te des la vuelta , voy a cambiarme

-Ahh… si no te preocupes -dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza a otro lado que no fuera la dirección donde se encontraba el mercenario-

-Ya puedes voltear

-Yaawn -bostezo el ángel , mientras dirigía disimuladamente su mirada nuevamente al mercenario , fijándose en el cuerpo de este- ¿sabes? Después de todo esta cama es muy cómoda , descanse muuuy bien en ella

-Me da gusto que desde ya te estés acostumbrando a tu cama -dijo el mercenario mientras se ajustaba su camiseta y su hombrera-

-Hahahaha , me refería , a que al menos se que vas a descansar bien en esta cama hoy por la noche

-Ha ha ha, mejor apúrate a bañarte , dentro de cinco minutos es el desayuno

-¡Aw se me había olvidado!-exclamo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama para entrar al baño-

-Te veo abajo enano –dijo el mercenario por detrás de la puerta del baño-

Escucho como era azotada la puerta del cuarto mientras se iba despojando de sus ropajes , hasta terminar de despojarse de ellos para encontrar nuevamente una erección en su entrepierna.

¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por el mercenario? , se preguntaba el ángel . Simplemente no había nada que le llamara la atención de el , tal vez su físico pero eso , mas que nada era admirable ; fuera de eso era todo lo que el mas odiaba , egoísta , arrogante , abusivo , creído.

Y aun así le gustaba , tal vez , después de todo serían las hormonas pero aun así era algo incoherente , si era eso se fijaría más en Samus , Peach , Zelda o en Sheik , nunca en un hombre y menos con el carácter de Ike.

Abrió la llave que tenia la letra C , tanteo el agua hasta asegurarse de que saliera agua caliente para así meterse a bañar , al fin el solo , sin nada mas que pensar decidió pensar mejor en que tácticas usaría para acabar terminar con Ike que pensar en este mismo con una toalla apenas cubriéndole las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo , seria lo mejor si quería ganar su batalla.

Llegando al comedor sintió instantáneamente el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía , un ambiente que contagiaba a todos los presentes con el simple hecho de estar ahí.

-¿B-buenos días?

Buenos días dijeron la mayoría de los presentes al unísono aunque con cierto tono aturdido.

El ángel hiso caso omiso a ello y se sentó a un lado de Pokemon trainer , mientras Marth se acercaba sonrientemente hacia donde el estaba con un plato en su mano derecha y un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja.

-Llegas tarde –dijo divertido colocando el plato y vaso que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa , enfrente de el ángel- tienes suerte de que sea un príncipe precavido y te haya apartado algo del desayuno.

-Lo siento mucho joven Marth , no era mi intención llegar hasta ahora

-No te preocupes por eso Pit , disfruta de tu desayuno : crepas y jugo de naranja-cito el príncipe mientras le revolvía los cabellos al ángel- provecho

-Gracias , Eh…Disculpe , joven Marth

-¿Dime , Pitty?

-¿Por qué se ven tan aturdidos todos?-dijo en voz baja el ángel-

-Uhm , ¿No te has dado cuenta de como se miran esos dos? –dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba Fox con los brazos cruzados y en el asiento de enfrente un enrabietado Wolf , ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos-

llevan así todo el desayuno …pero no te preocupes por eso , disfruta tu desayuno ¿esta bien?

-Si , gracias joven Marth

Al menos ya sabia porque estaba tan tenso el ambiente , y no era para menos , la rivalidad entre ambos caninos en el torneo había comenzado cuando , por poco Fox eliminaba a Wolf , siendo este ultimo quien se adjudicara la victoria para eliminar a Fox , junto con su sueño de seguir adelante en el torneo para convertirse en el ultimo campeón del torneo.

Toda esa rivalidad sin recordar que desde antes de que Wolf ingresara al torneo , ya ambos se odiaban acérrimamente.

Saboreaba tranquilamente su desayuno , y aun que no sabia quien se encargaba de la cocina sabia al menos una cosa : fuera quien fuera cocinaba delicioso .

Sin embargo su desayuno fue amargado al poco rato debido a que la riña entre los dos caninos se había vuelto más escandalosa , ambos se miraban fijamente gruñéndose mostrando sus colmillos el uno al otro y acercándose cada vez mas y mas acortando el espacio que los dividía el uno de el otro entre la mesa , hasta el punto en que Wolf aparto violentamente sus platos del comedor espantando a los presentes que terminaban con su desayuno.

-¿PORQUE CARAJOS ME ESTAS GRUÑENDO ZORRO APESTOSO?

-¡NO! , ¿TU PORQUE CARAJOS ME ESTAS MIRANDO TAN DESAFIANTE?

-TU TE ME HAS QUEDADO VIENDO ASI DESDE QUE ME SENTE AQUÍ ¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?

-NO PIENSO GASTAR MIS ENERGÍAS EN IDIOTAS COMO TU

-TIENES MIEDO ZORRITO ¿ ES ESO?

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO GASTAR MIS ENERGIAS EN IDIOTAS COMO TU

-ESO ESPERABA DE UN COBARDE COMO TU , EN TU FAMILIA SOLO HA HABIDO COBARDES EMPEZANDO POR TU PADRE , NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRO QUE HAYA SIDO TRAICIONADO COMO LA VIL ESCORIA QUE ERA

Tras este ultimo comentario varios de los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos tratando de controlar a ambos entre ellos Falco Lombardi quien trataba de calmar a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-No le hagas caso Fox , lo único que quiere es llevarte a sus juego , debe de seguirte odiando por que por poco y lo sacas de el torneo.

-Lo se Falco , pero no puedo soportar que siga así ese hijo de perra

-Clama Fox –le decía a Fox tomándolo por los hombros- alguien se hartara de su actitud y lo pondrán en su lugar , tu mejor que nadie sabes como es este lugar y sabes que ese tipo de actitudes no se ¡Cuidado! –dijo apartando bruscamente a su amigo al ver como un plato salía en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban-

-¡ACEPTA MI RETO COBARDE!-grito Wolf de el otro lado del comedor siendo temporalmente tranquilizado por Bowser y Ganondorf-

-YA TE DIJE QUE

-SI LASTIMAS A FOX JURO QUE TE MATO WOLF –dijo Falco interrumpiendo a Fox-

-¿TU Y CUANTOS MÁS AVE ESTUPIDA? , NISIQUIERA SIENDO DOS CONTRA UNO PODRIAN CONTRA

-Lo mejor será que te calmes…Wolf –dijo seriamente Ike colocando cerca del cuello del mencionado la punta de Ragnell- tengo una pelea y no quiero que ni tu ni Fox opaquen mi pelea por sus estúpida rivalidad y mucho menos quiero mostrarte lo que hubiera pasado si me hubieras enfrentado al final del Torneo.

-Grrr…Lo mejor para ti sería que dejaras de amenazarme si no quieres que deje a esos dos idiotas y me vaya en tu contra

Clavo a Ragnell en el piso y se acerco a la oreja izquierda del lobo para decirle algo in-entendible para los que se encontraban alado del lobo quienes al apartarse Ike del oído de este quedaron sorprendidos al notar más calmado pero temeroso a su vez al lobo quien ahora se retiraba del comedor

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Ike? Preguntaba intrigado Falco Lombardi

-Nada en especial. Pit , te estaré esperando en la arena y espero que no tardes , entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor dijo mientras retiraba a Ragnell del suelo para después retirarse del comedor en camino al patio del edificio

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el ángel quien aun tenia el ultimo bocado de su desayuno en la boca.

-¿Que?-dijo el ángel en un tono apenas entendible debido al bocado en su boca-

-¿Como que que? , Apenas termina el torneo y ya tienen una pelea ustedes dos –decía Mario llevándose su mano derecha a la cara en forma de inconformidad-

-No , solo eso , ¡tienes una pelea contra Ike! –Dijo la princesa hyleana tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven ángel-

-¿Y?

-Cómo que ¿y? ¿Que no has visto como pelea? , es bruto y violento , si no gano el torneo fue porque en su encuentro con Snake estaba mal del estomago por haber comido demasiado el día anterior

-Si , lo se , se que por poco y gana , pero no es nada que no pueda lidiar yo como el Comandante de el ejercito de Palutena , no es necesario que se preocupen por mi , saldré victorioso ya lo verán

-Espero que así sea Pit … y por cierto ¿por que la pelea?-Preguntaba el C. Falcon esperando una respuesta lógica a su pregunta-

-Ahh… eso… es que el me quito mi cama ayer y pues decidimos arreglar el quien se iba a quedar con esa cama con una pelea

-¿Y no pudiste ir con Marth para que hiciera entrar en razón a Ike?

-¡EH! ¿y porque iría yo?-dijo molesto el príncipe-

-Bueno vienen del mismo universo , deben de llevarse bien ¿no?

-Pues… digamos que el no es alguien… con el que quieras llevarte bien , tiene un espíritu fuerte de lucha , pero sigue siendo un mercenario que no ve más que en su grupo y da la casualidad de que yo no estoy en su grupo , tal vez es por eso que es tan huraño . Es por eso que aunque yo hubiera tratado de hacer que entrara en razón hubiera fallado en mi intento… y probablemente ahora estaría en el lugar de Pit.

-¡Da igual! – exclamo el ángel , levantándose de su asiento- tengo una pelea con el y no únicamente es por la cama , es por otras razones … así que con su permiso o sin el me retiro a la arena.

-¿Apuestas? –Pregunto Luigi al ver como se iba alejando poco a poco el ángel hacia la salida del edificio mientras este era alcanzado por Snake , Marth , Fox , Falco y Samus-

-Oye oye Pit , de verdad no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a retar así a Ike , no se si viste su mirada al salir del comedor , no se veía para nada amigable -decía Marth parándose enfrente de el ángel para tratar de evitar su paso-

-Si , si la vi Marth , no te preocupes , se lo que hago

-Mira Pit –Hablaba Snake atrás del ángel- en lo personal creo que todos somos capaces de afrontar cualquier desafío por más grande que este sea , pero quiero que recuerdes que por poco y el me gana , seguro no tienes oportunidades contra el , porque no tienes un físico tan…

-¡Si! –interrumpía Samus – mira si es por tu cama , no te preocupes , te dejo la mía… o bueno te buscamos otra habitación

-No , no se preocupen , no necesito una nueva cama , ni otra habitación , así esta bien solo quiero dejarle en claro a ese ikediota que aquí no es como en donde vive

-¿Y sabes donde vive? –Preguntaba Mario-

-¿Eh?... bueno , no pero me doy una idea por Marth

-¿Queeee? ¿Acaso me ves a mi como un bárbaro?

-¡No! , no para nada príncipe Marth , me refiero a que vienen del mismo universo

-Da igual Pit , lo que piensas hacer es una locura –decía Fox tomando de el brazo al ángel- , viste como hizo que Wolf se fuera con el rabo entre las patas como un perrito callejero ¡Y NISIQUIERA LE HISO NADA!

-Es cierto Pit , no tienes porque hacerlo , tarde o temprano alguien más se hartara de su actitud –Decía Falco tomando por su clamide al ángel - ¿porque no se lo dejas a Wolf? Seguro se sintió ofendido con lo de hoy y buscara venganza , sirve que ambos se destrozan…

-Miren , no me importa si quieren detenerme , se que se preocupan por mi , pero les digo que no se preocupen , no esperare a que Wolf o alguien más le baje los humos a Ike …

-Pit… nosotros te queremos bien –decía Mario- y no dudamos que le ganes a Ike

-Ejem –interrumpía Fox señalando con la mirada a Snake-

-Esta bien tal vez hay quien si dude , pero nosotros estaremos aquí , viendo por tu salud , por eso te pedimos que

-¡NO LO HAGAS PIT!-Dijeron todos los que estaba alrededor suyo al unísono-

-Chicos…

-¿Entonces?-dijo Mario haciéndole señas a Falco y Fox para que soltaran al ángel- ¿lo harás?

-No puedo … si dejo a Ike esperando en la plataforma no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a decir de mi

-Es que no es tanto el que dirá de ti Pit , ¿qué vale más tu salud o una simple riña?-decía Samus tomando tiernamente al ángel por los cabellos haciendo que este se detuviera en seco- Piénsalo bien…

Por unos segundos se quedo pensativo el joven angel , lo querían mucho aun siendo parte de los nuevos integrantes tal vez seria por su actitud tan alegre que lo caracterizaba o porque había demostrado ser un peleador con respeto y honor . Y aunque apreciaba mucho que lo sobreprotegieran tenia que bajarle la actitud de prepotencia que tenia el mercenario solo asi tal vez podría acercarse aun más a el .

-¿Y bien?

Todos se encontraban a la expectativa de la respuesta del ángel en un silencio incomodo , mientras los demás guerreros pasaban a lado de ellos en camino al battlefield desconociendo la situación en la que se encontraba el joven ángel.

-Se me hace tarde chicos , ¿podemos irnos ya? –decía dirigiéndose a los que estaban presentes en ese momento-

-Ya veo … de nada servirá que te tratemos de detener -decía seriamente la rubia- ¿verdad?

-Aha , de igual forma agradezco su preocupación … amigos

-Hahaa , solo prométenos que vas a ganarle a ese bruto -dijo snake mientras plantaba su mano en la cabeza del angel para revolverle los cabellos-

-¡Claro que lo hare!

-¡Que así sea Pit!-dijeron al unisono los integrantes del star fox team -

-Bueno entonces sin más que hablar nosotros nos iremos adelantando al battlefield y recuerda que el físico no importa mucho , importan mas tus habilidades. –dijo la cazarecompensas mientras tocaba suavemente la mejilla derecha del ángel – Suerte guapo.

Tras esto el joven ángel rogaba que Ike no hubiera visto y mucho menos escuchado esas ultimas palabras de Samus , y es que aunque Samus era una mujer guapa no veía en ella nada que le hiciera pensar una y otra ves en ella , diferente al caso de Ike , que desde que se había levantado lo tenia en la mente e incluso en esos momentos.

-Y dime Pit

-¡Waahh Marth!

-¡Oye! Yo no me llevo así contigo Pit

-Perdón , es que me asusto Príncipe Marth . Dígame

-Perdonado , dime ¿Como piensas ganarle a Ike?

-¡¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que "eh"? , ¿Hasta ahora caes en cuenta de que vas a pelear con Ike?

-No –dijo el ángel mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de contendiente del battlefield- es que no tengo estrategia alguna…

-Humpf , viene siendo lo mismo que caer en cuenta apenas de que pelearas contra Ike

-Bueno ya pensare en ello en la pelea , debe de ser casi lo mismo que pelear contra C. Falcon

-Oh no , no , no ,no mi querido Pitty , piensas mal ; Ike es un mercenario , no un corredor de carreras F-Zero

-De igual forma pensare en como ganarle en la batalla , no se preocupe Príncipe Marth

-Mejor ve pensando desde ahora en como ganarle , puede que verse como solo un bárbaro pero tiene cerebro aunque no lo creas . Sabes Pit… yo podría ayudarte con Ike…

-¡¿Enserio?

-Si , enserio

-¿Cómo?

-Es fácil , se cuales son … sus puntos débiles

-Pero usted nuca…-dijo el angel mientras entraban al túnel que dirigía hacia la plataforma de battlefield- nunca se ha enfrentado a Ike ¿o si?

-¿Eh? , hahahahaha … no , nunca me he enfrentado a Ike –dijo el príncipe riendo con los labios cerrados – pero si a varios mercenarios en Dholr y los conozco aun más por un amigo

-¿Entonces?

-Ah si –dijo el príncipe deteniéndose cerca de la salida del túnel- pero…

-¿Pero?

-Quiero que me des algo a … bueno , por esta ves será gratis . Mira primero que nada debes de tomar en cuenta que tienes un alcance mayor con tus flechas , asi que atácalo desde lejos , si se te acerca bastante tendrás tu escudo espejo para que no impacte alguno de sus ataques así que si lo ves muy cerca de ti tenlo a la mano , y recuerda también que puedes usar tus alitas para tener un mejor angulo de ataque , y por ultimo , solo atácalo cuerpo a cuerpo cuando ya hayas impactado varias veces su cuerpo , sobra decir que calcules bien tus movimientos cuando aparezca la smash ball.

-Entonces , lo ataco desde lejos

-Efectivamente , recuerda muy bien todo eso Pitty . Ahora ve , te están esperando para que le patees el trasero.

-Gracias por el consejo Principe.

-Por nada pequeño.

* * *

Finalmente , despues de tanto tiempo actualizo este fic . Cabe aclarar que la publicacion de esta continuacion se hizo larga debido a la pobre imaginacion de este su humilde escritor y , que contrario a lo que se pensaria , no hice larga la espera a subir este capitulo para recibir mas reviews a este fic ; aclarado esto solo me sobra decir : Que disfruten de este fic y que disculpen bastante la pobre imaginacion de este pseudo-escritor.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic , a todos eh a todos


	3. ¡Encuentro en el arena!

Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creativos ,unicamente son presentados aqui sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Entro a la arena pisando los verdes y bastos pastos que otorgaba aquella parte del enorme coliseo.

Frente a el , a varios metros de distancia lo esperaba su retador y compañero de cuarto : Ike. Y justo detrás de este se encontraba la delgada mesa de controles que pondría en marcha el mecanismo de la plataforma flotante.

Camino en dirección recta hacia donde estaba el mercenario , tomándole algo de importancia al casi vacío coliseo en el que tendrían su pelea .

Si hubiese sido aun una pelea clasificatoria del torneo seguramente el coliseo estaría a tope , pero debido a que el torneo había terminado hacia unos días el único publico que se encontraba era el que conformaban sus compañeros.

Dejo aun lado el asunto del vacío coliseo cuando el mercenario se dirigió a el verbalmente.

"¿Por qué llegas tan tarde enano? ¿no te dije que te dieras prisa?"

"Da la casualidad de que no te quise hacer caso, ¿cómo hacerle caso a un idiota como tu? Hehehe"

"Además te tardaste tanto que me volvió a dar hambre , por poco y me retiro para regresar a la cocina a ver si había quedado algo del desayuno"

"¡Hey! ¿qué no me estas escuchando?"

"Porque el desayuno les quedo muy bien , no se quien lo haya preparado , pero tiene un sabor muy parecido al de la comida de mi hermana"

"¡¿Me estas escuchando?"

"¿Hablabas?"

"Olvídalo , eres un idiota"

"Ohhh lo siento es que tienes una voz muy suave , algo así como el de una mujer , por eso no te escuche" –dijo sarcásticamente el mercenario-

"¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que hacer ese tipo de argumentos?"-pregunto mientras evitaba de alguna forma u otra sonrojarse por lo que había dicho el mercenario-

"¿Disculpa?-dijo el mercenario mientras llevaba su mano diestra a su oreja- puedes hablar un poco mas alto , es que no te escucho"

"Oh por favor Ike ya estas muy grande para hacer esas idioteces"

"Y yo creo que tu estas muy chico para hablarle así a tus mayores"

"Yo no te hablaría así si tu no fueras tan idiota , tan egocéntrico , tan … tan arrogante"

"Humpf , ¿sabes que? , mejor olvidemos eso , tengo hambre y estamos demorando en comenzar esto"

Ambos se acercaron hacia la delgada mesilla electrónica que se encontraba enfrente de ellos , para , de esa forma poner sobre una pantalla digital cada quien su mano derecha.

Justo después de que el ángel apartara su mano de la pantalla digital se escucho una fuerte voz masculina.

"Ike y Pit –dijo la voz masculina- su pelea ha sido aprobada , elijan por favor el tipo de pelea que desean"

"¿Te parece un solo respawn enano?"

"Por mi no hay problema , el resultado será el mismo"

"Cierto , muy cierto , perderás de igual forma. Pelea sencilla por favor"

"Elija ahora los ítems por favor" -volvió a hablar la voz masculina-

"Sin ítems computador "

"¡¿EH? , ¿estas loco idiota? . Con ítems computador"

"Yo peleo sin ítems"

"Yo … yo no"

"Elija los ítems por favor" –volvió a hablar el computador-

"Pensé que querías un encuentro parejo y sin ítems enano"

"Pues pensaste…pensaste…pensaste…" –termino murmurando el ángel al recordar que en su sueño había hecho un dialogo parecido a ese-

"¿Pensaste?...-repitió el mercenario extrañado al ver como se quedaba medio ido el ángel repitiendo esa frase-

"¿Eh? , ah si , pensaste mal . Computador , por favor smash ball "

"Elija ahora la arena donde pelearan por favor"

"Meh , escoge el escenario enano"

"Pichones eligen , elige el escenario tu idiota"

"Bueno… ya que insistes. Computador , Corneria por favor"

"Entendido , por favor pasen a la plataforma los dos contendientes"-finalizo la voz masculina-

Ambos subieron a la plataforma , mientras que por todo el coliseo aparecían de la nada enormes pantallas en las que se presentaba la pelea que iba a dar comienzo en unos segundos mas , mientras en acto seguido, la plataforma en la que se encontraban empezó a flotar en un espectáculo digno de ver ; y se detuvo hasta alcanzar una altura considerablemente alta de aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros de altura.

Las cámaras , apenas visibles se acercaban a los combatientes para mostrarlos en las pantallas , al igual que se anunciaban las reglas del combate en que se veían envueltos ambos.

-Ups –exclamo el joven príncipe al ver como la arena tomaba la forma de el escenario de Corneria-

-¿Qué pasa Marth? –interrogo Link a Marth-

-Se me olvido advertirle a Pit que el debía de escoger el escenario

-¿El no escogió Corneria?-pregunto escéptica Samus.

-No… trágicamente no fue el , fue Ike quien escogió el escenario

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-continuo con las preguntas C. Falcon.

-Huum-suspiro algo molesto el príncipe ante la lluvia de preguntas- pues que si Ike pidió el escenario es por que de seguro le acomoda muuuy bien, por lo tanto , si las oportunidades de que Pit ganara este combate eran cuestionables ahora se han vuelto aun mas… ahmmm … bueno habrá que ver como se desenvuelve en el combate Pit.

"¿Entonces , después de todo , tu también dudas de que gane Pit , Marth?" –pregunto nuevamente Link-

"Pues no tanto como dudar , de que Pit puede ganarle puede ganarle , pero necesita desenvolverse muy bien en el combate"

"Puede hacerlo , estoy segura que si –animo Samus a sus compañeros- además Ike es muy lento a comparación de Pit"

"No tanto como crees Samus , Pit es por apenas un poco mas rápido que Ike , comparándolo en rapidez es mas bien algo parecido a link ni tan rápido pero tampoco tan lento"

"¡¿Me estas diciendo lento Marth?"-dijo algo enojado Link-

"hahahaha , disculpa la molestia , pero solo podía comparar a Pit contigo , en todo caso es solo una comparación , no te lo tomes tan a pecho Link"

"Hemos hablado mucho de Pit –interrumpió el C. Falcon- pero nadie habla sobre Ike , que puedes decirnos de el Marth?"

"Uhmmm , no se aun mucho de el , sin embargo todos aquí ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz"

"Además -interrumpió Snake- no olvidemos que tiene una fuerte ventaja en cuanto a fuerza sobre el pequeño"

"Eso es cierto Snake , si la pelea fuera contra alguien de la talla de Ganondorf , Bowser , Wario o Wolf sus golpes estarían iguales , sin embargo Pit no tiene la misma estamina ni fuerza que ellos , así que deberá de cuidarse bastante de los golpes que conecte Ike"

"Fuera del tema , ¿quién crees que ganaría en un enfrentamiento entre Ike y Roy marth?"-pregunto Samus-

"Hahahaha , sin duda ese seria un buen combate , pero obviamente ganaría Roy , en cuanto a velocidad tiene una velocidad casi igual a la mía y aparte es fuerte , un poco menos que la fuerza de Ike tal vez , pero con esas dos ventajas sin duda se haría de la victoria. Aunque tal vez nunca veamos ese encuentro…"

"¿Roy no piensa regresar?"-pregunto Link-

"Humm , supongo que no…-respondió en un tono algo afligido el príncipe de Altea- hubiera regresado desde antes que hubiera comenzado el torneo"

"Y de reemplazo , nos trajeron a ese bruto … supongo"-dijo Link , tratando de cambiar el tema al notar afligido a Marth-

"Como sea –interrumpió el - espero que no gane Pit"

"¡¿EH?"-dijeron al unísono los presentes del pequeño grupo sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de el -

"¿Qué? le aposte a Luigi cincuenta de mis créditos … y ustedes saben que cincuenta créditos son cincuenta créditos"

"Miren…mejor veamos como le va a Pit , y luego discutimos con nuestro querido "-finalizo el joven príncipe-

El escenario termino de convertirse después de unos cuantos segundos ; Ike estaba de pie en el lado derecho de la nave , casi llegando al área de entrada de las arwings , mientras que Pit estaba del lado izquierdo por encima de la cabina de la Great Fox. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos a pesar de la distancia que los mantenía lejos , esperando a que la cuenta regresiva de tres los liberara del lugar en el que estaban situados.

Los últimos ajustes del computador estaban listos , entonces se escucho la cuenta regresiva de tres en un enorme eco debido a la poca asistencia de personas en el coliseo.

"¡3…2…1…GO!"

Ambos peleadores se liberaron instantáneamente de el aprisionamiento en el que estaban hasta hace unos segundos y empezaron a cargar sus ataques , Ike tomo algo de fuerza para deslizarse hacia Pit y acortar la distancia entre el y el ángel pero antes de que pudiera si quiera hacerlo recibió una flecha de luz , misma que apenas le llego a sus pies debido a la poca precisión con la que el ángel la había lanzado ; sin duda había sido una buena idea no haber escogido un escenario plano en el que el ángel pudiera lanzar sus flechas sin pensar en la precisión con la que las mandaría.

Después de haber sido cortado de su ataque , el mercenario esquivo hacia atrás , y volvió a intentar su deslice hacia el ángel , nuevamente una flecha de luz apareció frente a el , pero esta vez no llego a su destino , tal y como el había pensado. Entonces se deslizo hacia enfrente del ángel que premeditadamente lanzo una flecha de luz al mercenario frenando el ataque de este a menos de un metro de donde el estaba ; Sin embargo la flecha que le habían lanzado no había sido suficiente como para frenarlo por completo , esquivo hacia delante del ángel para pasar a atacar a este por la retaguardia , mientras el ángel apenas si pudo voltear para sentir como era halado de su clámide por el mercenario quien lo miro de una forma totalmente diferente a su ya conocida mirada de aburrimiento , era una mirada que inspiraba temor . Por un momento pensó que el mercenario le diría algo , cualquier frase que hiciera que se retractase y terminara la pelea ; no fue así , en cambio sintió un seco y frio golpe con el mango de Ragnell en su cabeza haciendo que se doliera un instante para volver a ser golpeado en la cabeza ; apenas si pudo aguantar los golpes cuando sintió un liquido tibio deslizarse desde su cabeza pasando por su frente hasta tocar su mejilla cuando fue azotado fuertemente hacia el suelo rebotando levemente , pero lo suficiente como para que el mercenario se agachara y se impulsara junto con ragnell hacia arriba , haciendo volar al joven ángel a una distancia poco considerable , pero lo suficiente como para terminar con su combo. "Aether", grito el mercenario mientras aventaba a Ragnell hacia el cuerpo del ángel , golpeándolo en el aire ; entonces el mercenario salto para re-tomar a Ragnell en el aire y terminar con su breve castigo hacia el ángel a quien mando nuevamente al piso con la ultima parte de su ataque Aether.

Apenas impacto el suelo el ángel salió disparado a la posición donde había comenzado la pelea Ike.

Adolorido se levanto del piso lo mas rápido posible , viendo enfrente de el al mercenario cargando nuevamente su ataque de deslice , sin duda desde antes de que se levantara lo había empezado a cargar acortando el tiempo de reacción que tenía sobre el mercenario ; apenas si pudo reaccionar a poner su escudo/espejo al ver que el mercenario salía disparado hacia donde el estaba , entonces el mercenario quedo por un breve instante perplejo al darse cuanta de que el ángel había desaparecido de su vista , reacciono tarde cuando el ángel lo tomo por detrás haciendo que quedaran frente a frente ; entonces el mercenario comprendió que el ángel había usado su escudo/espejo , haciendo que el ataque que había hecho nunca llegara a su objetivo. El ángel trato de mirar de forma intimidante al mercenario mientras lo tomaba de sus ropas , aunque no hubo resultado alguno de intimidación hacia el mercenario ; aun sin el resultado que el esperaba empezó a golpear al mercenario en la cara con sus rodillas , hasta que este pudo zafarse del ataque del ángel , esquivo un golpe que nunca llego, para después sentir como las cuchillas del ángel empezaban a cortarle las ropas hasta llegar a la piel que era cortada incesantemente ; entonces esquivo nuevamente hacia atrás para librarse de los ataques del ángel , pero un torbellino creado por las cuchillas del ángel se anticipo a su estrategia y volvió a cortar su cuerpo aunque ahora de pies a cabeza.

Nuevamente escapo esquivando el ataque del ángel , pero esta vez se aseguro de esquivar en mas de una ocasión para evitar ser sorprendido por alguno de los ataques del ángel . No obstante , y a pesar de la distancia que había tomado para alejarse lo mas posible del ángel vio como este se acercaba corriendo hacia el , sin duda para tratar de conectar un ataque directo . Pensó rápido y protegió con Ragnell su cuerpo a duras penas , para escuchar como el metal de las cuchillas del ángel golpeaban con la de su pesada espada , para en acto seguido , realizar un contra-ataque , que hizo volar al ángel hasta las turbinas de la Great Fox . Sin duda el mercenario había conectado una buena serie de golpes como para hacer que el ángel empezara a volar cada que le conectara golpes. El pensar en eso lo volvió ciego de ambición por un momento al ir a terminar de una vez con el ángel ; corrió en dirección a las turbinas de la Great fox , para encontrar al ángel que ya se encontraba esperándolo ; sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al ataque seguro de que con un golpe fuerte terminaría mandando fuera de la plataforma al ángel , sin embargo el ángel , consiente del daño que ya había recibido esquivo el ataque en su lugar dejando perplejo al mercenario , que , apenas termino su ataque fallido recibió el golpe de una de las cuchillas del ángel , mandándolo hacia atrás , para recibir nuevamente otro golpe de las cuchillas del ángel , para terminar encerrándolo en un lugar sin salida ; entonces sintió nuevamente como su pecho era cortado una y otra vez , eliminando así poco a poco su estamina , hasta el punto que pudo zafarse de aquel castigo debido a la falta de estamina en su cuerpo , para después saltar buscando el pequeño risco que se encontraba sobre el para liberarse por completo de aquella trampa en la que había ido a caer , no obstante el ángel salto para seguir castigando al mercenario , pues al fin se sentía con completa confianza ; había conectado satisfactoriamente en mas de una ocasión al mercenario y seguramente estarían casi a la par de estamina después de haber conectado al mercenario la ultima vez , pero con eso no ganaría la pelea , tendría que conectar al menos dos golpes para finalizar de una vez por todas al mercenario, entonces , justo antes de que golpeara y regresara al mercenario al piso apareció frente a el la solución a todos aquellos problemas , la smash ball había aparecido.

No perdió mas tiempo y olvido el castigo hacia el mercenario mientras se impulsaba con sus alas hacia donde había salido la smash ball flotando , la golpeo unas cuantas veces , pero no fue suficiente como para romperla , además se había acabado el impulso que tenia y descendió hacia la parte alta de la Great Fox , con su mirada fija en la smash ball apenas se dio cuenta de que el mercenario se dirigía hacia el corriendo con toda la mala intención de eliminarlo de una vez por todas , sin embargo , nuevamente esquivo el ataque del mercenario para después rechazarlo con un golpe que mando a volar al mercenario hacia fuera del escenario , haciendo que el mercenario buscara el método de regresar al escenario ; logrando llegar apenas , mientras encima de el se alzaba el ángel que seguía tratando de romper la smash ball , sin resultado alguno para su suerte , un ataque por parte de los centuriones de Pit lo pondría en aprietos . Afortunadamente la smash ball había cambiado de rumbo , y se dirigía ahora hacia la cabina de mandos de la Great Fox , así que no perdió mas tiempo y regreso a buscar al ángel para evitar a toda costa que tomara la smash ball.

El ángel visualizo la smash ball tratando de adivinar que rumbo seguiría mientras flotaba , de esa forma no fallaría en dar el ultimo golpe a la coraza de la smash ball ; salto hacia la dirección a la que se dirigiría la smash ball , dio un segundo salto , un tercer salto y ahí estaba , al fin le pondría punto final a la pelea , y justo antes de que le diera el golpe definitivo a la smash ball escucho un grito de mas debajo de donde el estaba , un grito que ya conocía , un grito de guerra que denotaba la frustración , el dolor y el odio de una persona , y en donde hace unas milésimas de segundo estaba la smash ball ya no había nada , solo un cielo oscurecido por la obvia presencia de alguien esperando a liberar toda su fuerza , entonces sintió como cada milésima de segundo se volvían horas mientras descendía por la falta de impulso de su cuerpo , tratado de hacer mas pesado su cuerpo y bajar mas rápido hacia la seguridad del suelo , no fue así . No pudo esquivar debido al que habia agotado todo el impulso en ir por la smash ball cuando la figura del mercenario se encontraba frente a el , mirándolo con aquella furia que lo había intimidado al principio de la pelea , entonces sintió las brasas del fuego que mandaba Ragnell hacia su cuerpo que , acto seguido , lo mando disparado hacia arriba tan solo para ser interceptado por el mercenario ; apenas si pudo escuchar aquel grito de guerra desencadenado que procedía de la garganta del mercenario ("Great…") mientras era brutalmente pateado y golpeado por el mercenario , hasta finalizar con sus ataques ("Aether") y llevarlo desde una altura bastante elevada al suelo de la Great Fox para después salir volando varios metros fuera de la plataforma , dándole la victoria unánime al mercenario que yacía de pie y victorioso en la plataforma haciendo alarde de la victoria que se había adjudicado.

La mente del ángel recordaba lo cerca que había estado de la victoria y a su vez le recalcaba el error de haberse visto cegado por la ambición de acabar con su oponente sin hacer mas esfuerzos , así como también el error de no haber atacado a distancia , tal y como lo había dicho Marth . Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras su cuerpo rebotaba con el piso del escenario y salía volando fuera de allí y seguramente también lo haría fuera del coliseo ; sus alas heridas no le funcionarían para amortiguar su segura caída y no tenia siquiera fuerzas para abrir los ojos y ver en donde iba a caer .

Únicamente sintió como su cuerpo era detenido fuertemente , aunque no de una forma violenta , no, no era la sensación de haberse impactado con alguna pared , al contrario , lo habían detenido de una forma gentil para evitar que chocara con algo o dejara de volar sin dirección alguna .

"¿Que carajos hace Pit?-argumentaba Snake- ya lo tiene , no es necesario que busque la smash ball"

"Tal vez piensa acabarlo con estilo…" –respondió C. Falcon a la pregunta que había hecho al principio Snake-

"No , no es eso –dijo Marth- tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de cuanto daño le ha hecho a Ike y por eso"

"¡Miren!"-Interrumpió Samus al ver como el ángel repelía el ataque del mercenario para luego conectar un golpe y de esa forma sacar al mercenario fuera de la plataforma-

"¡Ahí estaaaaaaa!-gritaba Snake ,casi llegando al limite de salirse de sus casillas al notar el pobre interés de ganar del ángel- ya lo tiene ¡¿Por qué se regresa a golpear la smash ball?"

"Esto va mal –decía preocupado Marth- no se ha dado cuenta aun de que con un golpe mas termina con Ike ,y aparte no termina de romper la smash ball"

"Solo es cuestión de que le de un ultimo golpe y ya…"-decía despreocupado Snake-

"¡NO! –interrumpía Samus al ver como el mercenario terminaba haciéndose de la smash ball- ¿a que horas llego ahí?"

"Uhmmm , sabia que algo así iba a pasar…" –decía con un tono triste en su voz Marth-

"Carajo , miren que alto mandaron a volar a Pit" –decía Snake sorprendido al ver la altura que iba tomando el ángel-

"Rápido , tenemos que detenerlo" –exclamo Samus mientras se levantaba de su asiento siendo seguida por algunos de los presentes , para de esa forma tratar de interceptar el cuerpo del ángel-

Fue entonces que una gran mayoría de los presentes se quedo atónita al ver como una figura oscura se alzaba por los cielos , para atrapar el inconsciente cuerpo del ángel , una figura bien conocida por muchos de los presentes y que a su vez inspiraba miedo en una gran mayoría , el rey de Gerudo : Ganondorf .

Muchos presentes quedaron anonadados al ver un gesto de "gentileza" por parte de Ganondorf ; nunca antes habían visto a Ganondorf realizar un acto semejante al que estaban viendo , no solo por haber atrapando el cuerpo inconsciente del ángel pues no fue el único acto de gentileza que mostro el rey de los gerudos , pues a su vez tomo de una de sus bolsas un frasquillo que contenía una pequeña hada , vertiendo esta sobre el cuerpo del ángel haciendo de esta forma que las heridas que había obtenido el ángel en su pelea se vieran curadas así como las energías de este.

Apenas la pequeña luz termino de cubrir el cuerpo del joven ángel desapareció dejando como única prueba de que había estado ahí a un Pit revitalizado , sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos hasta abrirlos por completo para observar a la persona que lo había salvado

De todas las personas que estaban como espectadores se le venían a la mente varias que seguramente lo habían detenido después de haber recibido el Finisher de Ike , pero en ningún momento se imaginaba que Ganondorf lo llegaría a salvar , y sin embargo ahí estaba , recostado en las piernas de el rey de los ladrones que lo veía de una forma un tanto extraña ; aun que posiblemente se veía diferente porque no lo veía con aquella expresión mal encarada que llevaba siempre el rey de los ladrones.

El silencio se empezaba a volver incomodo hasta que el rey de los ladrones lo cargo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo para sentarlo a su lado y después dirigirle la palabra.

"Me sorprendió lo que hiciste chico , peleaste muy bien , pero creo que te falta mas entrenamiento"

* * *

He aquí la tercera parte de este Fic ... ¿me tarde bastante verdad? . La verdad es que no tengo cara para pedir disculpas por la tardanza , no solo se trata de una tardanza considerable , si no que también si me pongo a ver (y si nos ponemos todos a ver) veo que es apenas la tercera parte de el Fic ( O_O ). Es mas que nada por eso que no puedo pedirles disculpas a los lectores pero si puedo darles una explicación a esta tardanza. Y es que no solo sufro a veces de problemas de inspiración si no que a veces cuando termino de hacer el capitulo me pongo a revisarlo por días (que creo que es algo que todos los escritores hacemos : acabar , leer , re-leer ,hacer cambios y re-leer) hasta lograr el resultado que busco. Aunque otro factor de la tardanza es que cada que estoy escribiendo una actualización me dan ganas de escribir algo que sea punto y aparte de lo que estoy escribiendo , entonces empiezo a escribir otro fic y pah , ya tengo dos fics ( o una actualización y un fic) ahora si juntamos los problemas de tiempo , problemas de inspiración y mis revisiones caprichosas nos da el porque de las tardanzas. Afortunadamente estamos de vacaciones y hay mas tiempo de escribir , así que espero que pronto muy pronto este subiendo la cuarta parte de este fic.

Aclarado todo esto solo me sobra dar gracias a : Zeldi-chan de hyuuga , gabu , Aquazulrock , Baby Hades

Y un gran agradecimiento especial a todos los que leen este fic , porque por ellos continuo escribiendo. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS EH A TODOS!


End file.
